


Being Human

by the_fluffy_unicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depowered Gabriel, Ficlet, Fluff, Grumpy Gabriel, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff Friday, grumpy Gabe is my new favourite thing, he's extremely adorable when he's grumpy okay, human!Gabriel, just a little fluffy ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluffy_unicorn/pseuds/the_fluffy_unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets hit by a spell, leaving him stripped of all his powers, and, therefore, extremely grumpy and uncapable of taking care of himself. But, of course, Sam is there to help him understand what it means to be human.</p><p>Written specially for Aria Lerendeair's Sabriel Fluff Friday on Tumblr, that's why I'd like to gift this work to her <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



Gabriel hated being human.

Sure, he was depowered not once before, and was kinda used to running on low battery, staying under the radar when he ditched Heaven, but he always had his trickster powers to back him up. They manifested through his grace, of course, but nobody could catch him on that, even if they were standing right next to him when he snapped his fingers.

But this – this was completely different. He was stripped of _all_ of his powers, not an ounce of grace, angel or trickster, left in him. He was pathetic, helpless, and weak.

He was _human._

For a couple of days after it happened he was way beyond pissed, altering between stomping his way down the bunker halls, sulking in the corner, and yelling threats on top of his lungs, promising to smite the witch who did this to him into next Thursday, stick it on repeat and leave her like that for a little while. Not for long, just a couple of thousand years, so that he could have some time to cool off.

He wasn’t sure how the boys managed to tolerate him being there, but if he was honest with himself he really didn’t care about that, as the witch got to him while he was helping them out, so he just shrugged it off and decided that they would have to deal.

Emotions as such were no news to him. _Controlling them as a human,_ on the other hand, seemed impossible.

On the third day after he became human he nearly fainted, because he didn’t have a second of sleep and refused to eat anything but candy. The thought of his body not working properly because he failed to take care of it brought him to tears. The stupid liquid streaming out of his eyes made him so angry that he punched a wall, cracking two bones in his wrist, and had to swallow his pride and sit still for all of the ten seconds it took Cas to heal him.

Dean grumbled something under his breath, but made him some proper food. He ate it and was overwhelmed with gratefulness, and had to blink really fast to avoid another round of waterworks.

He wasn’t sure how, but Sam managed to coax him into lying down in one of the spare rooms (a room that they were referring to as Gabriel’s now), and sat by his side, distracting him with conversation about everything and nothing in particular until he fell asleep.

When he woke up eighteen hours later, his whole body was stiff and he couldn’t fully turn his head to the right. And it was Sam, again, who gently nudged him towards the idea that a hot shower might actually help.

That is how he found himself standing in front of the bunker shower, staring at the steady stream of hot water, the clouds of steam rising to the ceiling.

He took one hesitant step under the spray of water and immediately let out a loud groan. Here he was, a millennia old creature, and up until that moment he had no idea that something as simple as a hot shower could feel so damn good. He sighed happily, lowering his head and letting the water beat down on his neck and shoulders.

***

An hour later Gabriel emerged from the shower, humming happily. He strode down the hall, smiling for the first time since that witch cast her spell on him. Maybe there were some good things in being human after all.

\- Feeling better?

Sam was sitting by the map table, idly flipping through the pages of some book, and asked the question without looking up.

\- Better? I feel amazing, Samsquatch! In fact, I feel so generous right now that I might put down hot showers as the best thing invented by humans! – Gabriel gesticulated wildly as he spoke, crossing the room to pull out a chair and sit next to Sam.

\- Oh, I have no doubt about that! – Sam huffed, throwing a quick glance at Gabriel and looking back into his book.

\- What do you mean? – Gabriel frowned. – And where’s the rest of the squad by the way?

\- I don’t know. – Sam shrugged. – Supply run? Checking a new lead? Dean wanted to get out of here as soon as possible, so I didn’t really have time to ask.

\- Why?

\- I think you’re the one to answer that. What were you doing in the shower, Gabriel?

Sam finally looked away from his book, staring at Gabriel with a half-smirk.

\- Wha – why – oh fuck! – Gabriel groaned and banged his head on the table, feeling the heat creeping up his neck.

Sam chuckled and gave him an incredulous look.

\- The one time _in my life_ I didn’t mean anything dirty! I was showering, Sammy! That’s it! – Gabriel scowled and threw his hands up in the air.

\- Oh, but you should have seen the look on Dean’s face when he was trying to get Cas to understand why they had to leave that very second. Priceless.

Sam was grinning at him, and Gabriel couldn’t help but snort out a laugh.

\- I’m glad I could be of service!

Gabriel bowed theatrically, and it was Sam’s turn to laugh. Gabriel joined in, but stopped abruptly when an interesting thought occurred to him.

\- Hold on a second. Was I really that loud?

\- Uh huh.

\- Why didn’t you leave with them then?

\- I uh… I sort of didn’t want to leave you alone? – Sam offered, looking away and then back at Gabriel.

\- Why, Sammich, don’t ya trust me? – Gabriel gasped and pressed a hand to his chest, going for an exaggerated hurt look. – After everything we’ve been through?

\- No, no, it’s not that, it’s just… If I were you, I would have panicked to see that everybody was gone, so I figured I could keep you company?

\- Oh, Sammykins, I didn’t know that you care so much!

\- But I do! I do care, I mean… I care about you, Gabriel. A lot.

Sam wasn’t looking at Gabriel, his voice really quiet, almost a whisper. Gabriel leaned towards him, reaching out a hand, slowly brushing his fingers against Sam’s before taking the book from him and setting it aside.

\- Really? – Gabriel asked, leaning closer, nudging Sam to look him in the eyes.

\- Really.

\- What about the… _noise,_ didn’t it bother you?

\- Can’t say that it did. In fact, - Sam’s voice dropped to a growl as he leaned towards Gabriel with a smirk, taking a hold of his wrist, pulling him closer, until their faces were barely an inch apart. – I kind of liked it.

Yep, there definitely were some good things in being human.


End file.
